viaje a un universo paralelo Pt1
by sylthvestre
Summary: mi primer crossover y fan fiction entre los loonatics junto con los road rovers que visitan el universo y el tiempo de baloo y de los aventureros del aire


**Viaje a un universo y tiempo paralelo PARTE 1**

ACMETROPOLIS

un dia tranquilo en acmetropolis los loonatics y los rovers tomaban un dia de descanso y los rovers conocian del mundo del futuro pero algo pasaba en el cielo

ACE: hey amigos ya vieron en el cielo?

TECH COYOTE: es una especie de agujero de gusano, y al parecer es uno muy fuerte

Hunter: un agujero de gunano?

Collen: si hunter un hoyo que te traga y no regresaras nunca de ahi

ACE: bien al parecer nuestro dia de descanso se acabo, loonatics a volar

HUnter: a rodar por el caminio rovers

ROAD ROVRES; !

ACE: me encanta su grito de accion rovers

y bien todos en la nave que pertenecia a octimatus fueron a ver el agujero negro que se aparecia en el cielo de acmetropolis

CABO SUZZET

mientras tanto en el muelle de cabo suzzet baloo tomaba un descanso como de costumbre cuandp kit se acercaba a baloo para it con louie

Kid Nubarron: baloo! baloo! despierta oso dormilon, ya es hora , recuerda que louie nos invito a un evento que realizaria

Baloo: que que? aaaaaaa, cachorro, me despertastes de un sue o my extra o, so aba que un grupo de jovenes llegaban , y conocian cabbo suzzet, y que eran atrapados por don karnage,y ya no se que mas recuerdo , pero en fin, y que hora es? vamos kid, es hora de ir con louie

Kid: tu lo dijistes papa oso , vamos con louie

REBBECA : a donde van los 2

Baloo: vamos rebi, recuerda que hoy me dabas el dia libre, y que iriamos con louie,a poco lo olvidastes

Rebbeca: pues como estaba ocupaba con unos documentos , no me acorde, pero bueno, como no hay trabajo de entrega , puedes ir baloo, pero siempre y cuando , lleven a molly con sigo

Kid: trato hecho, se orita rebbeca , cuidaremos a molly

Baloo: kid, que has hecho, ahora tendremos que ser de ni eras

Kid:no te preocupes baloo, yo y gato wily , cuidaremos a molly, no es asi

GATO WILY: aaa que que que, a si como digas

Rebbeca: de acuerdo, molly es hora de ir de paseo con baloo!

Molly: si si sisi ire de paseo con baloo, viva viva viva

a donde iremos baloo?

Baloo: pues peque a , iremos a una fiesta con louie, te gusta la idea, y habra helado gratis para ti

Molly: si si si helado gratis

Rebbeca: no comas mucho helado hija, que te puedes enfermar

ACMETROPOLIS

mientras los rovers y loonatics, se adentraban al agujero de gusano para ver por que se formo

TECH COYOTE: hmmmm segun los datos de la computadora, este agujero es una especie de puerta del tiempo y universo, si nos adentramos en ella, podriamos aparecer en otra epica y en otro universo

ACE: interesante doc , que dices hunter, vamos a investigar

Hunter: suena peligroso, pero no me advirtieron, que sea riesgoso, pero en fin vamos

ACE: muy bien, todos vamos, al agujero de gusano

PATO PELIGRO: vaya un viaje al universo y tiempo de la aburricion , una mission inutil

BLITZ: lo mismo opino pato, pero eso no impida que sea el mas guapo y hermoso

EXILIO: deja de ser un chico extra o blitz

Collen: el mismo comentario inutil de ese doverman engreido

LEXY: si tienes razon amiga, pero en fin , vamos a practicar artes marciales

COLLEN: muy bien , te ense are unos movimientos de artes marciales

Lexy: suena bien collen vamos

y una vez que todos fueron al agujero de gusano, se adentraban a un universo, fuera de sus limites y conocimientos, pensando que irian a un planeta muy extra o, pero algo sale man y son transportados a cabo suzzet en la decada de los a os 30 y aterrizan en el oceano unos kilometros para cabo suzzet

ACE: todos se encuentran bien

Hunter: ammm , yo estoy bien, pero mi hueso se me perdio

Pato Peligro: siii con unos moretones pero estoy entero

TECH COYOTE; segun mi escaner, estamos en una ciudad llamada cabo suzzet , en los a os 30 en el siglo XX

LEXY: cabo suzzet, que nombre mas raro, nunca lo habia oido antes

COLLEN, pues yo oi algo al respecto, y como estamos en los a os 30 , en esta epoca, no habia muchas cosas, como las computadoras, los radios, ni muchas cosas del siglo XXI

EXILIO: tienes razon, pero hay que investigar no creen

FURIA: roooaw , si un viaje

ACE: no siento furia , pero tu y shag , se quedaran a cuidad la nave y ocultarla , ya que si un habitante , lo llega a ver nos trataran como extra os seres del espacio exterior

REV: pues seria mejor ocultar nuestra identidad, aunque seria mejor ponernos ropas que no llamen la atencion, y ocultar nuestros poderes , y ponernos ropas de los a os 30 , y asi no llamar la atencion y tambien ......

TECH COYOTE (CERRANDOLE SU PICO): suena bien tu idea, y tambien seria bueno, que bajaras tu velocidad, de tu habla , y no hablar de donde somos, y que somos ok por que si no nos descubririan queda claro

EXLIO: suena buena bien , la idea del doc y de rev , pero de donde sacaremos ropas del ssiglo XX de los a os 30????

LEXY : dejenlos en nuestras manos amigos, de suerte compre un vestido , muy bonito, y collen , un traje elegante

COLLEN: asi es , aunque el color rosa no le vedria nada mal, pero en fin vamos

ACE: ok chicas confiamos en ustedes , y que no las descubran

pero en la otra orilla del mar , se encontraba isla pirata , y el huitre de hierro se preparaba para atacar cabo suzzet

Don Karnage: atencion pirratas aerreos , preparen sus aviones, y carrguen armas , es hora de conquistar cabo suzzet , muajajajajajaja , un momento en donde estan esos 2 buenos para nada de camion y perro rabioso

GIbber (sucurrando al oido de don karnage). basha basha basha

Don Karnage: que dices, que salierron a volarr, a cabbo suzzet sin permiso, esos 2 idiotas hecharan todo a perder , con el plan que preparado cuando regresen , los pondre a limpiar todo el huitre de hierro sin descanso

y en alguna parte de los cielos antes de llegar a cabo suzzet, camion y perro rabioso , salieron a investigar el extra o acontecimiento que susecion hace unas horas

Camion: oyes perro rabioso , que habra sido ese fenomeno que ocurrio hace una hora

Perro Rabioso : no lo se camion , pero vamos a ver de que se trato y regresaremos a informarle al capitan lo ocurrido

Camion: espero que no se ponga histerico el capitan, si no nos castigara de nuevo

Perro Rabioso: tranquilo no se dara cuenta que salimos sin su permido , y veremos si encontramos algo de valor, o a quienes tomamos como herrenes y pedir un rescate

Camion: mira abajo perro rabioso, ya vistes a esas 2 chicas que van en ese bote , nunca las habia visto por aqui

PERRO RABIOSO: si tienes razon deben ser famosas o ricas, que tal si las raptaos, y las llevamos con el capitan

Camion : si vamos por ellas

y en el bote que encontraron collen y lexy ivan al limite para llegar a cabo suzzet

Lexy: cuantos kilometros faltan para llegar a esa ciudad?

Collen: no lo se , pero yo me estoy cansando , y mi peinado se esta arruinando , mira en el cielo , son 2 aviones de combate los que se aproximan a nosotras?

Lexy: si pero por que, y segun el doc coyote, habia unos criminales , que se hacian llamar, piratas aereos, eran una especie de piratas de mar, como los de las historias y cuentos de hadas, pero que todo lo hacian desde el cielo

Collen: si tienes razon, que querran , pero no me dejare raptar

PERRO RABIOSO Y CAMION: HOLA SE ORITAS! QUIEREN DAR UN PASEO CON NOSOTROS , HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ( RISAS MALVADAS)

collen y lexy; OH NO!


End file.
